Digimon Request Story
by Nemuri-hime626
Summary: Nothing too big. Just a request story for a friend based on their OC in my Digimon RP. SoraXOC


Well, hello to the people who follow me as an author on fan fiction. I'm sorry I haven't updated my Fate Extra story in such a long time. I promised myself I wouldn't quit that story when I first started it, but I had the urge to keep playing it, and by the time I realized I was supposed to hold it off for the fic, I ended up getting all the way to Caster and stuff. Oh never mind about that for now. Sorry but this isn't really a new story or anything, but a literature trade off with a friend of mine who's on my digimon RP.

I've really gotten back into digimon lately and I may actually start a fic based on the RP at some point. Not really sure if I will due to school and stuff, but it could be a fun possibility. This short story is a fic trade off and takes place in Digimon Adventure and is about my friends OC Chase and Sora, so it's pretty much a OCXSora fic thing.

Even if you aren't on my RP and just see this, I hope you like it. This is my first time writing something like this. XD

* * *

***Digimon Adventure***

_ 'How long has it been since we've been stuck here?' _Chokichi (or Chase as he was usually called) asked himself in his head. It had actually been four days since him and eight other kids from his summer camp got swept int a strange "digital world" inhabited by "digital monsters", or digimon as they like to be called. He wasn't too sure this wasn't a dream, but it was too weird to be reality too. He hated it. He wanted to go home. And he didn't want to socialize with the others.

Looking back over to the others he could see the rest of the group talking with each other and their digimon. Taichi, (or Tai as he was used to being called) with his digimon Agumon, a strange orange dinosaur was eating some food at the campfire, getting into a small scuffle with the cool boy Matt Ishida. Next to him his wolf like digimon Gabumon only watched the two, trying to calm them down.

Across from them Mimi Tachikawa was talking with her plant digimon Palmon about fashion tips. Like that was going to save them all. Next to them the youngest of the group and Matt's younger brother T.K. Ate some food with his winged digimon Patamon, laughing about who knows what.

Joe the oldest and squeamish guy was trying to talk to the wiz kid Izzy about what was going on, but was only ignored by the young boy as he tried to fix his laptop. Tentomon, the insect digimon that was partnered with Izzy was flying next to Gomamon, Joe's partner and was trying to get his food back from the otter like digimon.

Sitting in a high tree branch, Samantha Makise ate a bag of chips along with her strange blue dinosaur like digimon Veemon. The young girl had short spiky red hair and boy clothes that made her look like a guy, but with Chokichi's intuition, he was able to spot perfectly that Sam was definatly a girl. They were chatting up some normal conversation before they began a glaring contest and started fighting until the two fell out of the tree and onto the ground, causing the group to laugh at their antics.

_'Wait, one person's missing.' _Chase thought as he sat up. Sitting from his spot he looked next to him to see his plant digimon Floramon sleeping. He was careful to get up quietly and walk over to the others. He wasn't used to talking to others and it did seem unsettling, but he had to ask either way. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Sora?"

Sora, the last girl of the group. She was sort of the tomboy girl of the group, though not as much as Samantha and always seemed to be sort of like the big sister of the group. Her digimon was a large pink bird named Biyomon who was sweet and kind to the others, but could be sort of mean when she had to be.

"I think Sora went to go grab some water for the group." Mimi said, looking over to Chase.

"I'm sure she's fine dude. She can take care of herself." Matt said, waving Chase off as he took a bit of beef jerky.

"Yeah she was able to usually take care of herself. With that temper of hers she could take anyone down. Though it's not as bad as Sam's though." Tai said before bursting out laughing, only to get punched in the face by said girl. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." Samantha said, grabbing Tai's soda pop and drinking it down.

"Well I'm going to go make sure she's okay. I'll be back soon." Chokichi said before heading off to the dark forest and following the river upwards. As he kept walking, he soon could see Sora at the base of the water fall, getting some water into a canteen. "Hey Sora. What's taking you so long?"

Looking over a few feet from her, Sora saw Chase waving over to her and smiled, grabbing the canteen and dusted herself off. "Do you know how long it takes to get water for all of us and our digimon? Let's just say one canteen isn't gonna be enough." Sora said, walking over to Chase.

"Yeah I guess so. You need any help? I can help fill up some of those if you want." Chase suggested.

"You'd really do that? Thanks. You know, you're the first guy who's actually volunteered to help me." Sora said with a small smile to Chase. "It's really nice. I thought since all of us were trapped in this weird world we;d all get on each others nerves or something. But you're a pretty cool guy Chase." Sora said.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Chase said, a small blush on his face before grabbing a canteen and heading over to the waterfall with Sora._ 'I guess this isn't so bad. Making friends with others. Maybe this place won't be so bad.'_


End file.
